There has been known a vehicle cooling unit support structure including a support bracket for supporting a radiator support side disposed inside a crash box in a vehicle width direction (for example, Patent Document 1). In the vehicle cooling unit support structure described in Patent Document 1, the support bracket is provided in a connection portion between a front side member and the crash box. This allows the support bracket not to interfere with the crash box at the time when the crash box is deformed in a compressive manner along an axial direction due to a vehicle front collision (hereinafter just referred to as “front collision”).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-285045 (JP 2010-285045 A)